Information overload is fast becoming one of the biggest problems affecting people's lives. One of the main sources of this overload is daily correspondence from a multitude of communication channels—email messages, text messages, voice messages, etc. Much of this correspondence includes requests that need to be fulfilled. For example, a person may be requested to review a report, call a client, confirm a payment, prepare a document, schedule a meeting, participate in closing a deal, provide an estimate for completing a project, and so on. As a result, a person may need to sort through the correspondence that incorporates those requests, understand the meaning of the requests and make sure that none of the requests are overlooked. In addition, a person may need to delegate some of these requests to others and make sure that the delegated requests are completed on time. Handling of incoming and outgoing requests has become very time consuming and has negatively affected individual and enterprise productivity.